Windsong
Windsong is a location in the Flipverse, with deep mythos. It is an expansive village on a floating island, peppered with bamboo and rose quartz crystals, hanging well above Lower Earth. It is not accessible to most people, but those who can fly are capable of visiting it. As of now, Faroku rules over Windsong. It was formed when two Imperial dragons decided to settle there. With time, they formed a village that grew into a kingdom. Sirenne was born to a nest early in the kingdom's life, and she was quickly irritated with how her father ruled. So, she tricked him into trapping himself in a dark, mazelike cavern. He never found his way out, and that opened up a spot for Sirenne on the throne. So she took it, and she's ruled over Windsong in peace since then. Locations |-| Castle Windsong = Castle Windsong is the centerpiece of Windsong. Placed in the middle of the sprawling village, surrounded by rose quartz spires springing far into the sky, the beautiful marble castle is adorned with jewels of various kinds. Sirenne lives here, and she leaves most rooms open for explorers to visit- however, her room and the dungeons are strictly off-limits. Sirenne's room is a closed-off area of Castle Windsong, located in the highest tower. Sirenne keeps her most prized possessions here, as well as the dungeon key. She doesn't like sitting around in the throne room all day, so she often flies up to her room to have a birds-eye view of Windsong, and to toy with the various trinkets she's collected. The dungeons are locked up tightly by Sirenne, and she places guards all around them to prevent anyone other than herself from entering them. And rightfully so! The immensely dangerous Elidra is locked up in those halls, and if anyone were to enter without knowing what was coming, Elidra would easily tear them to shreds. So, to protect all of Windsong, she keeps the dungeons the most heavily-guarded place in the kingdom. |-| Rosequartz Steppes = The Rosequartz Steppes are the outer reaches of Windsong, and arguably the most quiet, peaceful area. They're more sparsely populated than the rest of Windsong, and are often visited by irritated Windians who want some peace and quiet. Fledgling families tend to settle here as well. |-| Imperial Crescendo = These pillars of earth, broken up to resemble a staircase of sorts, are arguably the most dangerous area in Windsong. If someone unable to save themselves were to fall between pillars, they'd fall until they crashed to the earth below...Fortunately, the area is protected so that a visitor needs to be able to fly efficiently in order to visit. |-| Windsong Square = The central locale in Windsong, and the most bustling and energetic. This is the main village surrounding Castle Windsong, and holds the most residents. Most homes in Windsong are composed of stone, decorated with jewels (though not to the same extent as Castle Windsong). |-| Garnet Maze = The Garnet Maze is rarely ever visited. It is a spiraling maze of tunnels in the earth, the walls embedded with garnet. This is the cavern that Sirenne tricked her father into entering, and he's been lost there since. Travelers that explore long enough to find him often find whatever method they had of getting back to the entryway gone. Those who enter here are doomed to be lost forever. |-| The Laughing Dragon = The Laughing Dragon is a large, multi-segmented kite hovering above Windsong, anchored to the floating island by ropes and weights. It is constructed to resemble a grinning Imperial dragon, the head being the main platform where Orianne constructed her home. |-| Residents = *Sirenne (Past Ruler) *Faroku *Akira *Phantasm * Elidra * Orianne * (If your OC/FC resides here, add them!)